


Poor Kanan

by bunchie4



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foreplay, Futa, Futanari, Other, angry Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchie4/pseuds/bunchie4
Summary: this came up in a chat, I laughed my ass off because this would happen if Ruby and Kanan dated.





	Poor Kanan

Ruby wreathed in pleasure under Kanan's gentle touch.  
"K-Kanan" Ruby moaned as the older girls hands gently fondled her small chest. Kanan kissed and nibbled on her neck smelling her sweet scent. The blue haired girl trailed sloppy kisses down to get lovers pink bra nuzzling her chests then looking up with pleading eyes.  
"Can I take it off" she whimpered kissing along her collarbone.  
"Yeah" her face was red and she looked away and Kanan's heart was pounding in her ears. She unclipped the bra revealing Ruby's adorable chest with pink perky nipples. Kanan licked and gently massaged the delicious sight before sucking and licking her nipples. Ruby gasped calling Kanan's name as she sucked and rolled the nipples between her teeth. Kanan wanted to just make sweet love to Ruby right there, but she knew that Ruby liked taking it slow, Kanan waited two years to finally have her first time with Ruby and it was agonizingly slow but once Ruby got comfortable Kanan went at her own pace. The hot pulsing between Kanan's legs was driving her mad, so she grinded agents Ruby's leg gasping at the sensation. She decided to go on, she kissed down her stomach and made it to her skirt. Kanan unzipped the side and pulled the skirt down revealing pink panties.  
"You're really hot" Kanan smirked kissing her slightly damp panties.  
Kanan kissed and bit her inner thigh making eye contact with her love. Ruby covered her face from Kanan's lust filled eyes, she pulled down her panties revealing delicious glistening folds. Kanan pressed her hot tongue agents the flesh lapping at her juices. Ruby moaned putting her hands on Kanan's head. Kanan sucked the sensitive little bud and Ruby squirmed. Kanan couldn't take it, she unzipped her jeans tossing them aside and took her boxers off and her hard cock nearly sprung out of its confinement. Kanan stroked her erection, precum dripping down her shaft she stroked and squeezed her length before fishing a condom out of her jeans. She rolled the latex onto her shaft and she kissed Ruby reassuring her. Kanan intertwined her fingers with Ruby's   
"I'm putting it in" Kanan rubbed the head of her cock agents Ruby's hot entrance slowly pushing it in. Kanan felt like her dick was being sucked in by Ruby's walls and she moaned when she was fully in. Kanan slowly brought herself in and out but then became quicker and more desperate as the heat became a need.  
"Ruby your backpack is st-" Kanan's being stopped, her blood ran ice cold as the color drained from her face. It was Dia looking the most shocked she had ever seen her.   
"IM GONNA KILL YOU" Dia ran at Kanan raising a fist and the blue haired girl panicked opening the window and crawling out.   
"GET BACK HERE KANAN" Dia yelled trying to get out the window but Ruby stopped her.  
"Onee chan" Ruby was upset, really upset  
"Kanan is my girlfriend and you can't just chase her away" Ruby covered herself with the bedsheets sternly looking at her sister. And Ruby noticed that there was a pattering outside, it was raining. So Kanan was running outside naked while it was raining.  
"Kanan is going to get sick because of you" Ruby yelled   
"Ruby" Dia sounded regretful but Ruby had wrapped herself up in sheets and was headed to the bathroom. Leaving a dumbfounded Dia and poor Kanan running for her life naked and in the wilderness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I wrote it just for the laughs.


End file.
